Il s'appelle, Ace
by Hoolia-chan
Summary: Nojiko accompagne Nami dans un de ses voyages afin de réunir de l'argent, et elle rencontrera un garçon nommé Ace, avec qui elle va rapidement se lier... Pour les fans de ce couple, rarement vu autre part que dans les school-fics. Afin que le Ace x Nojiko soit possible


La jeune femme dévalait la colline à toute vitesse, ses courts cheveux bleus au vent. Elle sentit son pied gauche déraper sur une touffe d'herbe naissante mais réussi tout de même à garder l'équilibre. Lorsque enfin elle atteint le port, elle vit sa petite sœur de quatorze ans défaire les liens retenant une petite barque, elle couru jusqu'à elle.

- Nami attends ! Appela-t-elle.

La rousse se retourna et vit enfin l'adolescente essoufflée.

- Bah Nojiko qu'es-ce que tu fais là ?

- Laisse-moi t'accompagner je t'en supplie !

- Heu... si tu y tiens tant que ça... Mais pourquoi ?

- J'aimerais bien voir comment tu t'en sort ! Et puis j'en ai marre de rester cloitrée sur cette île, je veut prendre l'air et rencontrer des nouveaux gens !

Et c'est ainsi que les deux jeunes orphelines prirent la mer, Nami partant à la recherche de trésors à piller. Elle voguèrent sur les flots une bonne partie de la matinée, avant d'accoster sur le quai d'une grande ville.

- Bon, moi j'ai des trucs à faire, va faire un tout on se retrouve ici vers dix-huit heures ! Ordonna la rousse, avant de filer dans le dédale des rues marchandes.

Sa sœur quant à elle décida de se promener sur la côte, avant de faire un tour en ville. Elle ne pourrait pas aider sa sœur, n'ayant pas le don -et l'envie- de voler.

Cela faisait plus de deux heures, qu'elle avait décidé de faire le tour de l'île, et alors qu'elle respirait cet air de liberté, loin des hommes-poissons ayant prit possession de leurs village, une voix masculine provenant de derrière un buisson, l'interpela :

- Qu'es qu'une fille aussi jolie que toi fait aussi loin de la ville ?

L'adolescente prit peur. Elle avait longtemps entendu parler de ces hommes qui capturaient les jeunes filles isolées, afin de profiter d'elles. N'ayant aucune expérience en dehors de son îlot et des villageois qu'elle connaissait, elle tressaillit.

- Nnnn...n'approche pas ! Balbutia-t-elle.

- Et calme-toi ! Je ne te veux pas de mal je te jure ! Lui répondit le brun tout droit sortit de nul part.

Voyant, que l'homme en face d'elle devait en fait avoir son âge, elle se décontracta un petit peu.

- Désolée, c'est la première fois que je quitte mon village...

- Ah t'es ici en touriste alors ? Moi je vis ici depuis toujours, jamais parti.

- … Tu habite ne ville alors ?

- Nooooon ! Je vis dans une cabane dans la forêt là-bas, avec mon petit frère, fit-il en indiquant les bois juste derrière lui. D'ailleurs, j'essaye de le semer depuis tout à l'heure... je crois que c'est bon maintenant...

Nojiko ne pu se retenir de sourire. Ce garçon, elle venait juste de le rencontrer, et pourtant le courant semblait déjà passer entre eux. Il s'approcha un petit peu, et s'assit dans l'herbe verte, face à la mer.

- Moi aussi j'aimerais voyager... et parcourir le monde, dit le brun, rêveur.

- Je ne suis pas attirée plus que ça. Si je suis ici, c'est juste pour accompagner ma petite sœur, elle a trois ans de moins que moi... quatorze... D'habitude, elle part toute seule.

- Tu en a donc dix-sept... moi seize et mon frère treize. Mais en fait, on s'en fout. Elle est jeune ta sœur pour partir déjà.

- C'est à cause d'une bande de sales pirates...

- Autant tout t'avouer dans ce cas. Mon rêve, c'est de devenir le Roi des Pirates ! S'exclama-t-il en repartant vers l'intérieur de l'île.

- Attends...heu...

- Moi c'est Ace !

- Après tout, tu n'ai pas encore pirate Ace, pas vrai ?

Le garçon lui sourit, avant de la prendre par la main.

- Ça te dit de venir avec moi ? Je pourrais te montrer pleins de coins super sympa par ici.

- Pourquoi pas, je m'appelle Nojiko.

Ils ne se connaissaient pas. L'un rêvait de devenir pirate, l'autre ne souhaitait que de les voir disparaître, ils avaient tout pour se haïr, et pourtant, entre eux venait de naître une confiance aveugle. Le jeune garçon lui avait confié son rêve, il lui avait parlé de son frère et s'apprêtait maintenant à lui faire visiter les lieux à sa manière, et elle, elle avait accepté de le suivre, malgré sa nature sauvage, et son désir d'aventure.

Le garçon ôta ses mains devenue étrangement moites des paupières de la fille au cheveux bleus.

- Nous y voilà ! S'exclama-t-il, en dévoilant à sa nouvelle amie -la première d'ailleurs- leur maison, à son frère et lui.

- Ouah c'est magnifique ! C'est vraiment toi qui à construit cette énorme cabane ?!

La jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses yeux, devant elle, entremêlée dans les branches d'un arbre gigantesque, sans doute centenaire, se dressait une maison entièrement construite en planche de bois clair.

Ace hocha la tête, s'approcha de l'épais tronc et saisit une longue corde attachée au plancher de la baraque.

- Tu montes ? Demanda-t-il à Nojiko, qui semblait de plus en plus surprise.

Voyant que même après de nombreux essais, la pauvre fille ne parviendrait jamais à grimper jusqu'en haut, il se résolu à l'aider.

Soudain, elle se sentit soulevée du sol, et quand elle comprit que son ami l'avait prise dans ses bras, elle rougit violemment. Lui, faisait comme si ne rien n'était, prenant tout de même le soin d'éviter de croiser son regard. En s'aidant de la corde, il réussit enfin à arriver dans la cabane, et déposa Nojiko sur le sol.

Celle-ci cependant, s'était si bien trouvée dans les bras du brun qu'elle avait fini par en oublier la raison, et resta là, immobile, assise sur le sol en pin, à fixer bêtement un point invisible en face d'elle.

Inquiet, Ace tenta de s'approcher d'elle, sans se rendre compte que la corde dont il s'était servit pour monter était encore enroulée autour de son pied.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, et il trébucha, par chance du côté du cabanon et non de celui du vide à une centaine de mètre du sol. Mais, il faut savoir que du côté de ce cabanon, il y a une jeune femme au cheveux bleus.

Elle vit le garçon perdre l'équilibre et et basculer vers elle trop rapidement, n'ayant le temps d'agir, elle ferma les yeux, et sentit seulement le contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes.

La logique aurait voulu qu'une fois effleurés, ils se séparent immédiatement, mais pourtant ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes. Nojiko se sentait bien, elle était heureuse. C'était son premier baiser, elle aurait du être furieuse contre le brun, car il n'arrivait qu'une fois dans une vie, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Lui, il ne connaissait rien à l'amour, Makino lui en avait parlé quelques fois, à son frère et lui, mais il n'avait jamais écouté avec grande attention. Mais là, il ressentait la même chose que l'adolescente. Une chaleur intense s'emparait de son corps, et lorsqu'enfin il comprit la gravité de la situation, il se releva brusquement, et rougit. Il baissa les yeux quelques instants, et quand, son regard croisa à nouveau celui luisant de la fille aux cheveux bleus, il remarqua qu'elle lui souriait. Elle prit alors la parole.

- Je n'ai jamais cru aux coups de foudre, et pourtant, je crois que tu m'a électrifiée.

- Moi en tout cas, je t'aime, répondit-il tellement automatiquement qu'il se surprit lui-même.

Nojiko le saisit par la veste et l'attira contre elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Ce moment, elle en avait rêvé. Longtemps elle avait imaginé cet instant avec un être qu'on aime, et là, son souhait devenait réalité.

Ils passèrent toute la journée ensemble, à parcourir l'île, explorer la forêt. À midi, Ace réussit à pêcher un assez gros poisson et ils le firent griller avant de se régaler des délices de la nature.

Mais malheureusement, dans la vie, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et le soir se rapprochant à grands pas, la jeune fille du retourner en ville.

Elle aperçut sa petite soeur sur leur embarcation déjà chargée de trésors. Il étaient temps pour elles de partir.

Elle se tourna vers le brun, les larmes aux yeux. Il essuya les perles salées du revers de son pouce :

- Ne pleurs pas, je t'aime je ne veux pas te voir partir comme ça.

- Mais, et si on ne se revoyait pas ? Implora-t-elle.

- Même si on ne se revoyait pas, ça ne changerait rien, je t'aimerais toujours Nojiko.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus s'empara une dernière fois de ses lèvres avant de rejoindre la rousse, qui souriait devant cette jolie scène.

Une fois que l'île fut assez éloignée pour ne plus distinguer les silhouettes de ses habitants, Nami ne put s'empêcher d'interroger sa sœur.

- Alors, c'était qui ? Raconte je veux tout savoir !

L'adolescente lui sourit.

- Il s'appelle, Ace...


End file.
